Chasing Waves
by Fill-2-BURST
Summary: A year. That's how long Kyle needed to stay there. No matter what his uncle Lorcan said, if he failed, he failed alone. But remarkably, the thing that kept him from going through with it was Zabini's "Hey, if they kill you, I can have your fangs, right?" ringing through his ears. He really hated humans. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Long story short, this idea popped into my head and I had to write it down. My brain is obsessed with the idea and I can't let it go. But don't worry I'm not going to be paying more attention to this story than I am to As time Goes By. I might have to just upload a chapter for each once every other week or so, and designate days to them. I'll figure it out. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the HP characters or what happened in canon.**

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

Kyle Cillian Grimm was currently standing in the corridor of his family's dark manor. A place just about as old as Dracula himself, and in the mind of the young half-breed, probably just over the line as more dusty. The manor had been built from the ground up, and had been in the hands of his relatives for generations. It was black, and daunting, and just about the only place left in the dinky little town they were currently in, that had been left unexplored or razed to the ground by humans.

Kyle didn't mind it much if he held his breath for as long as he could, let it out quickly, and took another breath to hold for just as long. It was really only in this one spot that was the worst. This area of the manor didn't get much use, and since his relatives staying here didn't mind the dust an inch thick on any surface, they didn't worry about it.

But they were what he _did_ mind.

They were the same creatures who had killed his mother and banished his father as an outcast that should return on pain of death if he chose to come back. Extra emphasis on the _pain_ part.

He himself was only spared the same fate as his mother because one of his uncles spoke up for him - more out of his usefulness than caring - saying that they should leave him alive because "he might very well learn a valuable lesson".

All vampires can be pretty cold and calculating, but Odrhán D'eath took the cake in Kyle's opinion.

Yes his last name was D'eath, as in death. Yes he is also the older half brother of Lorcan D'eath. And, yes, the vampire singer Lorcan D'eath was Kyle's youngest uncle.

When he was younger, before he had really known him, he would've told anybody that Lorcan wasn't much. But then he stuck up for Kyle when his other - more distant, as in old - relatives finally got tired of allowing Kyle to breathe and asked Odrhán why they should leave a half-breed like him alive. Lorcan's reply wasn't a very likable one in Kyle's opinion. As a matter of fact, he hated being the "we're with you if there's another uprising" gift from the family. But hey, it was better than his uncle saying "you know, you're right, let's kill him".

Kyle wished he didn't need to go to a school full of pompous, full of themself, blood bags, who thought they were better than other creatures because they had magic. Kyle had fangs! But he guessed that didn't get him very far with the walking blood banks.

Even though the young half-ling's full name was Kyle Cillian Grimm-D'eath, he only used his mother's maiden name when introducing himself. Sure it ticked off the vampires in the family for him to prefer the name of a mortal, but you know, it was easier than being swarmed by a bunch of witches and wizards who wanted him to get them his uncle's autograph. Most of the time, he actually just went by Kyle Cillian. Just so he'd have no association to his human side or his more recognized vampire side.

He hated both of his parents for having him, and leaving him labeled as an abomination in the family. Sure his uncle Lorcan was also half human, but before his parents were together, _his_ father hadn't already been labeled an outsider. So Lorcan only got a little backlash for existing.

Kyle's father had had way too many chances before he had made his last mistake by falling in love with Kyle's mom. So Kyle was a _super_ abomination.

He still didn't get used to the looks full of disgust he got when he walked by. But it didn't bother him because he was afraid - well, yeah, he was afraid. They were _vampires_! Without the extra bonus of being able to die by human circumstances like him, being immortal and all - it bothered him because he was constantly searching for their approval, or respect, or _something_. Anything so he could be accepted as more like one of them.

When they had sent him to America just to be rid of him, he went without a word, and spent years there before they called him back. When they used him as their errand boy and partial meal if there wasn't enough "fresh food" he didn't even whimper or complain. And when they had just run out of uses for him and wanted to off him, not a sound came from his lips.

He was basically a squeaky toy for a pack of wolves without the squeak. Yeah, it sucked majorly (no pun intended), but that was what he had to do to survive.

What Lorcan was proposing now however was completely different from what he was used to. Yeah, Kyle knew the Ministry was ticked at the vampires for not helping in last year's war, and he understood that this was a way to fix the uneasiness that had grown and gain his relatives' acceptance. But he was nervous. He wasn't used to spending time around humans. And while he was half mortal himself, he did, as a matter of fact, drink blood. What if he slipped up? He'd ruin the whole thing!

Kyle's hands - which were folded neatly behind his back - brushed the stone wall behind him, and he snapped his eyes open wider, standing as straight as he could. He'd been standing there for a good three hours since the meeting had convened, and it was getting harder to stay focused.

Hours ago, a few Ministry members had come to the manor to discuss the terms for which he would stay. He could hear part of what they were saying if he concentrated hard enough. But the doors were pretty thick and he didn't have the sharpest hearing that he would have if he had been a full vampire.

He'd heard enough though. Or at least, enough to make him more nervous than he was already.

He was to stay with the witches and wizards at the school. As in living _in the same rooms_ as them.

He had assumed he would get his own room since no one really believed he could handle his hunger. But the Ministry apparently had other plans. So he was expected to stay with the other students at the school, without slipping up, or he would be executed.

Of course his relatives agreed. It's what they've always wanted after all. But the Ministry could not actually hold all of them responsible for the mistakes of one half-vampire _mistake_. Not all of the others were even convinced that this "offering" should be made.

So the Ministry agreed that should Kyle slip up, they would not hold the entire species accountable. Either way, it was a win-win for them.

Kyle could imagine Odrhán smirking at the idea of being rid of him _and_ not having to worry about the Ministry. If he had outlived his usefulness, well, that was that.

The boy let out a very slow and deliberate breath so that he would calm down. He could not under any circumstances allow his fear to be shown, smelled, or _felt_ by his relatives. All of them despised weakness, especially when it came from an abomination.

The door silently opened and Kyle kept his expression as neutral as possible, his limbs aching with how tightly he was holding them. A Ministry official stepped out and gestured for him to go inside. He could feel her flinch as he quietly glided past her.

The room Kyle walked into was filled with cobwebs. The two hanging chandeliers had their candles lit and the fire had burned the webs surrounding them. There were no windows, and every wall was made of darkened stone. It was honestly depressing, and the whole manor sort of freaked him out.

He didn't allow his eyes to wander, but could already see around eleven bodies, undead and alive, around the room. Ignoring them all until he was addressed, he stood at the end of a very long, dark marble table. Those of his relatives who had chosen to attend the meeting, whether to participate or watch, were standing in the corners of the room where the light didn't touch, or sitting down in the chairs closest to the door. The Minister of Magic and an old woman - among other officials - sat at the other end of the table. Officers on either side of the Minister.

The few vampires that had sat down at the table however - Odrhán along with them - didn't look too pleased that Kingsley Shacklebolt decided to sit at the head of the table.

When Kyle had taken his place next to the table, nearest the entrance to the room, everyone looked at him quietly, and the area held a deep silence that left the boy chilled.

"Kyle," Lorcan finally spoke, breaking the tension and moving out from the shadows to stand at his side. "It's been decided that you are to leave for the school tonight. Everything that you will need has already been packed."

Kyle's head snapped over to look at Lorcan before he could stop himself and Lorcan stared at him, telling him with his eyes to get under control. The young half-ling bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying anything and looked at the ground, slowly looking forward again at the point on the wall just above Shacklebolt's head, and nodded. The whole time keeping his face expressionless. He knew better than to speak unless they specifically told him to.

"Is there anything of value that you would like to take with you?" Spoke the woman with the short, gray hair sitting next to the Minister. Kyle's eyes flickered to hers for half a second before he glanced at Odrhán for half of that. Silently asking whether or not he could speak, or if a simple shake of the head would suffice.

"No." He answered bluntly. The woman nodded and dropped the subject, although her piercing green eyes never left his.

Shacklebolt caught his gaze and held it for a moment. "What say you on the matter?" He asked.

Kyle looked over at him and blinked. "Sorry?"

"Do you think that you will be able to get through this year without a problem?" The Minister elaborated.

What little, sluggish blood that passed through Kyle's veins ran cold and he became as frozen as a statue. He kept his face as blank as he could while the panic started to rise within him. His eyes wanted to meet every one of his relatives' who was in the room for guidance, but he knew that would have been a very grave, and perhaps fatal, mistake. They were waiting for his answer just as much as Shacklebolt was. He didn't think the Minister knew he had just backed Kyle into a life or death corner with the question he asked, but there was no way that he could say he was worried he wouldn't be able to manage it without an incident. It would mean the death of him.

Kyle kept his eyes on Shacklebolt's and away from the others', very carefully choosing his words. "There are ways to curb our . . . thirst. I'm sure they will be enough and everything will be fine." He said, trying to convince himself and sound confident at same time.

"You understand that should one of the students be killed at the hands of the boy, he _will_ be executed? There won't be any second chances." Spoke a golden haired, golden _suited_ man sitting opposite the side of the old woman, false concern dripping in his voice.

The boy grew irritated while the Minister frowned, no one was fooled into believing that what the man said was a genuine question for the half-ling's well being. It was said only for Kyle's ears, to scare him. It actually only succeeded in doing the opposite. Now he was determined to shove it back in his face.

Lorcan looked at the old man icily. "I believe we are all very well aware of the terms to which we are agreed."

"The boy will be fine, I'm sure. I have a feeling Kyle is an extremely self aware and capable vampire, we needn't worry." The old woman told them all, while Lorcan and the Golden man continued to sneer at each other.

He smirked and gave the woman a condescending smile. "Minerva, please remember that the boy is merely half vampire. He is also half _human_. His mother was a muggle no less! He has not _nearly_ the self control your faith has placed in him." He finished, making some of Kyle's relatives growl quietly, while others nodded their heads slightly in agreement.

"Enough!" Shacklebolt said finally, cutting off any further arguing that may have occurred. "It has already been decided. There _is_ no going back." The Minister looked at each of them in turn, just to prove his point, all while the old woman, Minerva, looked at the Golden man in irritation. "I would like Kyle to leave with Minerva as soon as we are done here." He said, looking directly at Odrhán and Lorcan, who both reluctantly conceded. "Then we are agreed. I thank you for your hospitality. Good night." The Minister finished.

Some vampires smirked slightly in acknowledgement while others rolled their eyes. Then everybody sitting down got up to leave or go back to what they were doing before the Ministry members arrived.

Kyle kept his hands behind his back and kept still while everyone left the room. Lorcan stayed behind and took his arm to keep him from leaving once everyone had gone through the door.

"Just a moment Kyle." Lorcan said, as the last of the vampires trickled out of the room and sped off elsewhere. "Are you afraid?" He asked after a few minutes, making sure no one was listening at the door.

"No sir." He replied automatically. Then he nodded his head slowly when Lorcan gave him a silent and knowing expression.

"There have been others at the school before." His uncle brought up gently, being one of those few who had.

"But none of them have stayed there for a year." Kyle retorted.

"Ten months." Lorcan corrected with a smirk.

The boy frowned at the ground. "Uncle, what am I to do? I've never been conditioned to control my thirst around humans. I-I don't know how."

"Calm yourself child, you already have." Lorcan gestured around the room and then motioned for silence when the young half-ling was about to speak. They waited for a moment longer before his uncle signaled that it was okay.

"This was different. This was hundreds of scales smaller, and in shorter time." Kyle said, starting to feel panic setting in. Lorcan placed his hands on his nephew's shoulders and looked at him kindly.

"Take a breath, Kyle." He spoke softly. The boy nodded and did what he was told. "I know that you can do this, I would not have proposed it otherwise." He continued. Kyle nodded once more and let out his breath shakily. "Knowledge of everything our world has to offer is passed down from sire to offspring with a single bite, for generations. Even how to control our thirst. To half-breeds like us, it's genetic. While you may not know everything now, you have all but to look. To try. Minerva is right. You will be fine."

The boy looked at his uncle with uncertainty. "Do you trust her?"

"We have worked together in the past, and she is better than most who come across us. I trust her." Lorcan replied. That was good enough for Kyle. "Now go. I have kept you longer than I should have."

He stepped into Lorcan's arms and hugged him before he turned and left the room, journeying down the hall and passing a couple stairwells. (He didn't glance at the statues or portraits decorating the halls, he wouldn't miss them, they freaked him out.) When he made it through the last corridor and into the welcoming hall, he met Minerva at the wide double doors.

"Everything has already been sent out." She told him, referring to the things that were packed for his departure. He paused for a moment to look back before he continued out the door, the old woman behind him.

As they apparated to a place just outside of the schools barrier and started traveling to it - eventually getting a carriage and taking it up instead of walking - Minerva told him everything he needed to know.

She was the Headmistress at the school, and he should address her as Professor McGonagall. He wasn't going to get sorted, since he was only staying the year, instead he would be staying with the Head Boy and Girl in their dormitory. "The arrangements have already been made, and accommodations to the rooms have been added since there will now be three of you." She told him. She had already informed him on the rules that he would have to follow while he stayed there, as well as given him his schedule. "Do you have any questions? I would be surprised if you said you didn't."

He stayed silent for a moment, trying to phrase his question correctly. "I thought I was supposed to be living like the other students? Living with them?"

"Well, you are." She said smirking at him. "But why go through the trouble of sorting and placing you in a house, if you'll only be there for the year?" She asked rhetorically. He supposed she might've seen the question in his eyes, although he never spoke it. "Don't worry about the Head Boy and Girl, both of them have already been informed about what is happening and have accepted it." She told him, although something in her voice said they hadn't completely. He nodded and went along with it anyway.

When they finally reached the castle, as he was at the Head table being introduced to the teachers one by one, the students trickled into the hall and they all took their seats. Kyle was sitting with the teachers, waiting to be introduced once everyone was sorted and things had settled down. And as he waited for the moment to arrive, each students' curiosity shown through their eyes when they looked at him, he could imagine how disastrous this one year could turn out while the hundreds of faces found his. And the dread started to creep up his spine as his year at Hogwarts began.

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

 **End A/N: K, that's it! Like I said the idea just came into my head and _wouldn't go away_. It was literally just a joke that turned into an obsession! I think I like how it turned out though. But I should really start expanding my stories to more than just HP. Also, I think I'm going to have a new chapter posted for this story every Friday and _As Time Goes By_ every Monday, just to try it out for now. Anyway leave a favorite if you liked it, and a follow if you want more! And don't forget to leave reviews to tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! Love you lots! Later! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everybody! This is probably not gonna make the Friday deadline, so I apologize for that, I've been really tired over the past week. But I still really should have been working hard on this. I start working again in a couple days and I won't really have the time for it for a while. I'll work something out, don't worry. Anyway, here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything or any of the characters in this story except for Kyle and a few others. Oh, plus the plot. That part's mine.**

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

It was weird to be back at Hogwarts after everything. After the war. After the carnage. After the deaths . . . The giant castle itself - though now completely repaired over the few months school had not been in session - gave the impression that every crevice in the centuries old structure was as unsure, unnerved and subdued as the students that dwelled within it. As though it was still grieving from the loss of so many. It made the place more somber than magical.

These were the thoughts Hermione had as she walked up to the castle and through the halls once more, while other familiar faces trailed along right with her. It was the sort of thing one couldn't help but think while being in a place that held so much pain, no matter how hard it was tried to be forgotten.

There wasn't much that she could do about that fact, however. And as unbelievable and unfair as it seemed, life went on, the world still turned, and lives were still lived. Just not all of them.

The only comfort left to her was in knowing that Voldemort, and the people who followed him, were no longer a threat. All of them had either died in the war, or were being rounded up and imprisoned. None of them would dare to come out for an attack for fear of being caught. They couldn't hurt anyone she cared about anymore.

Hermione thought about the two boys that were the only things dear to her which held any significant value in her life. Yes, school still mattered to her, of course it did, but not like it used to. It wasn't as much as a safe haven as it used to be, not since the whole thing happened. Ron and Harry, her relationship with them, their still beating hearts, they were the only things that mattered. That was a precious gift that she wasn't about to take for granted, especially considering the fact that Harry was alive when he shouldn't be, and Ron and her were finally together.

It upset her more than she let on that they'd chosen not to come back with her. But she understood the reason why, they had both decided to work with the Minister, rounding up the rest of the Death Eaters that had escaped after the war. It worried her that they would be hurt, and for a while she'd tried to persuade them not to do it. Eventually though, she had to let it go.

She slowed her steps until she was with Ginny, now the only Weasley left at Hogwarts, and took her hand in her own. She gripped hers without hesitation. "It's strange to be back." Ginny stated. She said nothing else as the crowd moved into the Great hall and took places at the four tables, but Hermione silently agreed with her.

She noticed a couple things as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

One, being that there were fewer familiar faces there than she had remembered surviving. Of course, that was to be expected, not everyone was ready or able to come back to Hogwarts, and she understood it, though it saddened her.

The second, was the boy who was sitting next to the Headmistress . . . he was too young to be a teacher.

Hermione looked up at the Head table, just like all the other students started to the longer they sat through the sorting ceremony and dinner. It was like there was a magnetic pull, like they had no choice but to watch the pale boy sitting next to Professor McGonagall. His movements - or rather, what appeared to be more accurate, his lack of movement - seemed forced. Like he was either trying to keep still, or when he was moving, trying not to draw attention to himself. Every muscle in his body screamed that he knew he was being watched by almost every being in the hall, even though it seemed that he was denying it himself. Or maybe, Hermione thought, not denying, just choosing to ignore.

"Who's that sitting next to McGonagall?" One of the younger students asked across from her to their friend.

"No idea." The other replied, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Hermione turned back to the head table as the _tink tink tink_ of a spoon on glass sounded sharply across the hall. Voices quieted down gradually while the Headmistress stood up, her face gazing across the faces of the students, and Hermione imagined her eyes flashing when they met hers.

"To those who are new additions to Hogwarts, welcome. And to those who have chosen to come back, thank you. It is heartening to see familiar faces at these tables once again." She said. Throughout the hall was a mixture of still-bodied silence, and heads nodding in acknowledgement. "A few things need to be said before we all head to bed tonight," McGonagall continued. "The first of which is that, while it's unusual for students to come back for an eighth year at Hogwarts, I thought it necessary due to the way things were run last year. I know it must be hard to be back, but for some of you this will be your last year at Hogwarts, and I would much rather send you all off with some happier memories."

The Hall remained silent as she finished talking, her last sentence spoken sadly to the upperclassmen.

"The second," She continued. "Is that I got a few owls over the summer about if the grades from last year will actually be counted towards your classes. I can assure you," She said, her expression slightly darker than before. "That any marks against you that were given while the Carrows were here are null and void. This new year is a chance for a fresh start. And I won't have it marred further by regrettable preceding grades."

Students all around started smiling at this news. A lot of students had gotten bad grades last year, and to some, this problem probably hadn't occurred to them until Professor McGonagall had brought it up. Their expressions became worried when it was mentioned, and then cleared when she told the Hall that last year's bad grades were irrelevant.

"Lastly," McGonagall went on. "Is that we have a new student, Kyle Grimm." The pale boy stood up when she motioned for him to, his expression blank. "Kyle happens to be a vampire half-ling who will be joining us here for a while. He will only be studying here for the year, and will continue his studies elsewhere once he's finished. I know that this is surprising news, especially to the newer students we have here. But to the older of you, who have known other vampires to have visited us here at Hogwarts, I expect you to treat him as any other student."

Kyle sat down as she finished talking, and there was a murmuring of interest around the hall. Those who hadn't been paying attention previously were straining to see who she was talking about.

Hermione's curiosity won out, and she couldn't help looking at him with more interest. So this was who Professor McGonagall had spoken of in her letters.

McGonagall waited for the chatter to die down again. "I know that while there is still much at Hogwarts that can not be reversed, or loved ones who can not be brought back, there is a future all of us can look towards. Without the fear that hung over us for many years. It is a long and hard road to travel back from, but even with everything that was lost last year, and even the years before that, you can be sure that what we fought for in the war wasn't for nothing. And I know that our loved ones would be proud to see the world they fought for is becoming a reality."

Hermione's eyes began to sting as tears came to her eyes. She looked around and saw that she wasn't the only one who had started to tear up with McGonagall's speech, and Ginny took her hand in her own without saying a word.

"Welcome, and welcome back, to Hogwarts." The Professor said with a sad smile. "Goodnight everyone."

Prefects started getting up and leading the first years to their house common rooms while the rest of the students started leaving the Great Hall on their own.

"I'll catch up with you later." Hermione told Ginny, who nodded and followed the crowd out.

Hermione turned back and waited for the Headmistress to come down and meet her, the only two other people left in the Hall was the Head Boy, and Kyle Grimm.

* * *

Kyle's P.O.V

Kyle followed Professor McGonagall down to the house tables, walking up to the only two students who had stayed behind when everyone else had left. One was a tall, dark skinned boy with short black hair, and the other was a girl of about average height, with fair skin and hair that was long, wavy and brown.

Both were too overly curious for Kyle's liking, but at least the girl tried not to show it.

"Ah, Granger, Zabini, it is good to see you both back." McGonagall greeted as she reached them.

"Hello Professor, it's good to see you too." The girl said, smiling. The other just gave a nod of acknowledgement.

Kyle kept his expression blank and showed no signs of annoyance. But did this guy really need to stare at him like that?

"Kyle," He looked over at the Professor, trying to rid himself of his irritation. "I would like to formerly introduce you to the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts. This is Blaise Zabini, and Hermione Granger."

Kyle looked back at the girl, Hermione, with disguised slight interest. Where had he heard that name before? She looked back at him, and although he could tell she was as curious about him as Blaise was, she said nothing about it and greeted him with a smile, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said to him warmly.

The scent of blood rushed at him and he stared at her wrist. Watching the small drum movement of her pulse from the exposed skin. He tried not to show a reaction, but his breathing hitched slightly. _'No no no!'_ He thought suddenly, panicking. He hadn't expected things to be like this this fast. Lorcan never should have made him come here.

The girl's eyebrows furrowed at him and he straightened, folding his hands tightly behind his back and making no move to take hers, his face empty. Her hand lowered awkwardly and she glanced at Minerva, who gave him a look but said nothing otherwise.

"So we're really expected to live with a vampire all year?" Blaise asked McGonagall. Both she and Hermione looked over at him. It sounded more like a outrage than anything else to Kyle's ears, but he was glad for the distraction, it gave him time to get back under control.

The Headmistress raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, you are. I explained all of this to you both over the summer."

"Yes but I assumed you were joking, Professor." He remarked with false light-heartedness. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Grimm."

Kyle's mood darkened further and he held back a glare. There wasn't a single thing to like about his facade.

"Well let's get going. I''ll show the three of you to your rooms. And tomorrow, Granger, Zabini, I would like to speak to you about your duties for the year." Minerva told them.

She started walking out of the Great Hall with Hermione and Blaise on her trail, and Kyle reluctantly followed. The way up was a confusing mess of roaming stairways with a mind of their own. A couple times Kyle stepped on stairs that disappeared from under him, and if it hadn't been for his faster reflexes, he would've fallen through.

When they'd gone up about six stories or so, Professor McGonagall led them through a door and down a hallway, taking them through different corridors and at one point, a secret passage behind a book case. At the end of it, was a tall tapestry of a meadow with a colorful sunset, and she wrapped one of the tassels at the bottom around her wand and pulled down. As she pulled her wand away, a shot of green light raced from her wand and up around the border of the tapestry, speeding to the top. Once it reached the peak of it, the tapestry rolled itself up from the bottom and revealed a large oak door behind it.

Kyle had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He knew all about magic and wands and spells, it just got old how often wizards liked to flaunt it around.

McGonagall opened the door and headed into the room and the three of them followed her inside, Kyle biting the inside of his cheek when they walked too close to him and the smell of their blood met his nose. When they were in, Hermione stood right next to him and he had to resist the urge to move away. Focusing instead on the interior of the room.

It was a mix of colors made up of silver and red. The main room consisted of a giant fireplace, a couch, a couple chairs, and table with a few chairs around it. There was a small stairwell at the center back of the room by the windows that led both up and down, and a doorway Kyle assumed led to storage, was positioned in the front corner of the room by the fireplace.

It was strange, and Kyle wasn't sure if it was in a good way or a bad way. A lot about this place made him think of his family's estate. It was both a constant dreaded reminder of what he had to do, and a home away from home.

Another words, it was probably a bad thing.

"That way leads to two separate bedrooms." McGonagall said, pointing towards the stairwell. "So does the entrance over there, however there's a kitchen directly across from it. You're things have, of course, already been brought up and are over there. Although since you'll be deciding which rooms you would like for yourselves, they haven't been moved to your bedrooms yet." Kyle looked over at the table and saw that his things, as well as what he guessed were his roommates.

"How's Kyle going to get into the common room Professor? He doesn't have a wand." Hermione asked Minerva.

 _'Way to point out the obvious.'_ Kyle thought, the constant scent of her blood making him irritable.

"The tapestry requires a password from you two while using your wands. But Kyle will be using just a password." McGonagall answered her kindly.

Hermione frowned. "But wouldn't that be a security risk?"

"It only works that way for him, Miss Granger. Although I won't tell you how." Hermione looked back at the door with interest and Blaise rolled his eyes. "I'll leave you to work out your sleeping arrangements. Pleasant dreams." McGonagall said to the three of them. Hermione and Blaise both wished her a good night while Kyle gave her a silent nod.

When the door had closed behind her, Kyle immediately went over to the table to get away from the two of them, and searched through his suitcase to see what his family had packed for him.

"So I have to be stuck with you two for the rest of the year, do I?" Kyle heard Blaise complain behind him.

"Don't start Zabini, we just got through the door." Hermione shot at him, sounding annoyed. At least Kyle wasn't the only one who thought he was insufferable.

"Oh please, you can't tell me you're not just as disgusted that we have to share a room with that thing can you?" He asked her. Kyle narrowed his eyes at his bag.

"Knock it off Zabini! I swear you're so pig headed. He's probably nervous enough as it is." He heard her defend him.

He just _loved_ how he was right freaking here and they were talking about him like he wasn't. And she was standing up for him now too? Fan _freaking_ tastic.

"Well, this is going to be great isn't it?" Blaise said sarcastically. "Rooming with a Mudblood and a vampire. Perfect." Kyle zipped the suitcase back up, taking it off of the table and scowling at the wall. "Oh wait, you're not even a full vampire, right? You're just a Halfbreed. How wonderful." Blaise continued.

Kyle swung around and gave him a look so venomous both he and Hermione stepped back.

Good.

He walked over and stopped a couple feet away from them so the smell of their blood wouldn't be so strong. "Okay let's get a few things straight." Kyle snarled. "I may only be half vampire, but that doesn't mean I don't have fangs. It also doesn't mean I can't rip right through your jugular and leave you bleeding out on the floor." Both of their eyes widened in fear and he would've smiled if he wasn't so ticked off. "I came here to study and get the hell out of here. I did _not_ come here to make friends, or to listen to a mightier than thou speech from a walking buffet."

Kyle could usually be pretty respectful to other people, but these two were insignificant and getting on his last nerve. It was bad enough he had to live here for a year, he didn't need two worthless humans bothering him too.

He took a step closer and Blaise paled, then he pointed over to the bedroom by the fireplace. "That, is my room. Got a problem with that?" He growled out aggressively. Hermione seemed upset and shook her head, but Blaise appeared to have gotten over his fear and was just looking at him nastily. "You don't come near me or bug me, I don't drain you dry. Got it?"

He didn't bother waiting for an answer, and left them standing there while he went to check out his new room.

He was going to be here for a while.

Might as well set up some boundaries.

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

 **End A/N: Okay, that's it for the second chapter! I know that this is kind of late, and I'm sorry! There was a bunch of factors, and one of them was that I was working on another of my stories _A Veil of Smoke_ (maybe go check it out?), and it was supposed to be updated every day which was throwing me off of my other stories too. But I think I'm going to be moving the posting date to Mondays for this one (even though it's Tuesday cause I wanted to get this to you guys), since that way I'll have more time to work on it over the weekends when I'm the least busy. Also, school is coming up soon and I won't be able to work on it during the week, so this should work out better. Anyway leave a review to tell me what you think so far, and fav and follow if you like it and want more. Love you lots! Later! :)**


End file.
